Love and Obsession
by Anne Richard
Summary: Miss Isabella Cushing is Edith Cushing's younger sister. While coming back from being in Europe to help her father's business she meets Thomas Sharpe. Once she and Thomas meet they fall in love and soon marry not long after her father's death. Dark forces will try to keep the lovers apart. Once at Allderdale Hall secrets will be revealed. Will love conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

{No copyright infringement intended. All characters belong to Universal Studios and Guillermo Del Toro. The only character that I own is Isabella. AN: This story is already on my Wattpad account I wanted to post it on this site.}

1\. Home

Isabella's POV

I hadn't been home for awhile and had been enjoying my year in Europe. My life at home in New York had never been in my words pleasant. Ever since my mother died my father and Edith blamed me for my mother's death. Like most Victorian children we lost a family member to a fever or cholera.

I caught the fever first and then my mother caught it be trying to take care of me. She died and I survived. Everyone in Buffalo, NY knew how my father and sister treated me yet know one said anything about it to my face. They whispered it among themselves.

"Bella, Wait up." I turned around and saw my childhood friend Allen McMichael who family had treated me like I was one of there own than my own family did.

"Allen, when did you get back from London?" I asked excited to him.

"Just a few minutes ago. You were in Europe yourself. How come you didn't come to London to see me?! I'm wounded!" Allen shouted being funny and sarcastic. As I laughed with him.

"Hear let me help you with your bags." Allen was kind enough to help me with the luggage when getting off the train.

Allen also helped me in the carriage and hoped that I would come to the ball for next week apparently Eunice, his sister had an English suitor whom his mother hoped would soon be asking for Eunice's hand in marriage soon.

There was no welcome home party when I arrived in the house. Our maid Tilly took my coat and hat as she said that my father wished to see me in his office.

"Close the door Isabella." As I walked into the office. I walked and sat down in the seat across from my fathers.

"I see that the investments that you made in Europe were a success for the company. However I would ask you not to work for the company you've become a problem due to the fact that you look so much like your mother. I've already had the things moved out of your office into your studio. That will be all. Please close the door when you leave. That will be all." Father pointed me to the door asking me to leave as the tears from eyes started to fall.

When I opened the door I saw Edith carrying some paper smiling.

"Oh I see that father told you." She said smiling at me.

"Your things including your bedroom have been moved to the basement. The room that was yours is now mine." Edith said while still smiling.

I ran past Edith and opened the door to the basement. When I got down there I saw that all my paintings including my things from my art studio were down here. My bedroom set was in the corner. I went to my bed laying down closing my eyes not knowing what the future held for me.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Painting/Meeting Thomas Sharpe

Isabella's POV

I was sitting in front of my father's building with my canvas painting different images that came from my mind.

"Excuse me Madam but is this the right building for Cushing Business." I looked up and saw a man hearing his English accent. He was wearing a dark suit that was about 17 years outdated in the line of fashion but was trying in my eyes to make a good impression.

"Yes sir you are at the correct building." I said smiling up at him.

He was about to walk away but some of my drawings fell out of my binder I started to hurry trying to get them. The man was helpful enough get some of them of the ground for me.

"Your drawings and paintings are really beautiful. Were these drawn from life?" The man held some of my drawings and one of my small paintings looking at them.

"Yes sir most of them are." I said surprised.

"Well as I have said they are quite exquisite. Are any of the small paintings for sale?" He asked pointing at some of the same paintings that I had laid out on the sidewalk.

I was shocked some people did buy paintings and some people bought my drawings over the years. But know one has ever purchased my small portraits due to them being what most people considered to be dark and eerie.

"Um yes sir they are for sale but you see sir no one has ever wanted to purchase these before." I said still shocked.

The man picked up to small paintings the one was a young woman with tears in her eyes in a long white nightgown and other was a painting of a young child in a nursery alone.

"I wish to purchase these two from you?" He asked holding the two paintings.

"You may sir virtue betrayal and alone darkness are $10.00 a piece. I said telling him how much the paintings were.

The man gave me $20.00 smiling as put the money in my hands. I then wrapped the two paintings for him.

Once the paintings were wrapped I handed them to him as he placed them in my briefcase.

"Madame, May I ask what is your name?" He asked while picking up his bags.

"My name is Isabella Cushing. What is your name?" I asked trying to hide my smile.

"My name is Thomas Sharpe. Are you related to Carter Cushing?" He asked curiously.

"Yes I am one of his daughters. By the way good luck on the meeting you'll need it." I said trying hard not to sound harsh.

"Thank you, well good day." Thomas said as he tipped his hat to me.

I sat up and curtsied to him. He walked away as I sat back down continuing to finish my painting.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Seeing Thomas Sharpe Again/The Ball

Isabella's POV

Father and Allen left to go to the ball that Allen's family was hosting for the Sharpe family. I had wanted to go but my father refused to let me leave the house. Allen I could tell felt bad about me not being allowed to leave he wanted me to come. After they left I sat in the living room painting something new that came out of my head after I had met Thomas Sharpe.

After I was done with the sketch of what I wanted to have in this painting I started to paint it with dark colors. I then heard a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it Tilly." I said to our maid who was at the front door.

Tilly walked to the kitchen as I opened the door seeing Thomas Sharpe.

"Hello Sir Thomas, how are you this evening?"

"I am well miss Isabella. I was hoping to catch your father to speak with him." He said urgently.

"Oh well I am sorry but he has already left for the McMichael ball." I said replying to him quickly.

"Isabella shouldn't you be down in the basement." I heard Edith say as she was coming down the stairs.

"Actually Miss Isabella I was hoping that you would let me escort you to the ball. You see the McMichael's would be very upset if you didn't show up." Thomas held my hand telling me with his eyes for me to come with him.

"Isabella is not allowed to go to social gatherings Thomas Sharpe. I for one am allowed if you'll allow me to change I would be honored if you would escort me to the ball." Edith said looking at me then at Thomas.

"On the contrary I have asked Isabella to come with me not you miss Edith." Thomas looked at Edith with disgust.

"It would be my honor to come with you Sir Thomas." I said having already dressed for the ball.

Thomas then took my arms in his as we left the house into his car to the McMichael's home.

Alan's POV

It was shame that Isabella wasn't here. My sister Eunice was not in her right frame of mind at the moment due to Sir Thomas Sharpe not being here. The doors to the ballroom opened and I saw Sir Thomas Sharpe and Isabella come in. Isabella looked stunning. She was wearing a dark navy blue dress that dropped at her shoulders.

Eunice came over to me smiling.

"Well brother if I have my way you will be married to Isabella by the end of the year." Eunice whispered to me smiling.

"You know that I don't love Isabella not in that way, Eunice. I love Edith." I said quickly hoping that my sister and mother would stop saying that.

Eunice then walked back over to mother who smiled when Isabella walked in. Then a few seconds later Edith walked in without an escort. She looked just as beautiful as Isabella. But she looked furious as did Mr. Cushing as Isabella walked passed her father.

Isabella's POV

"Isabella, may I present my sister, Lady Lucille Sharpe." Thomas said looking at me and then his sister.

"Lucille, it's a pleasure to meet you." I said looking at her.

"As it is mine. You were gone awhile brother. Eunice was getting quite worried about you. Are you the woman who painted those two small paintings that my brother bought the other day?" She asked looking back at me.

"Yes it was me who painted those small paintings." I said smiling back at her.

Mrs. McMichael then said that she had an announcement to make. "Everyone Sir Thomas Sharpe will kindly dance for us the waltz European style."

"The waltz requires the perfect partner." Thomas said things about the waltz while holding a candle in his hand. He whispered something to Eunice, she looked surprised and shocked but smiled quickly nodding her head.

Thomas then came over to me as I was sitting by the piano near Lucille. "Would you be mine?" Thomas held his hand for me to take. I was shocked no one ever asked me to dance in a long time.

"Sir Thomas my father does not allow my sister to dance and neither do I." Edith came over still looking furious at me.

"Miss Edith please do not interrupt me when I am speaking to your sister. If there is a problem then I shall consort with your father." Thomas said looking at Edith with furious in his eyes.

Thomas then looked back at me smiling still holding out his hand. I took his hand as we headed to the dance floor.

"You can close your eyes if you want Isabella." He said looking into my eyes.

"I don't want to close my eyes I want to keep them open." I said whispering to him.

We danced the waltz together. I hadn't felt this happy in a long time once the dance was over my hand was entwined with Thomas he pulled me close to him again as I blew out the candle.

"Isabella would it be alright if I call on you tomorrow me and my sister would like to get to see some more of your paintings" Thomas said as he was helping me inside Alan's car as Alan offered to take me home.

I nodded saying yes as Alan started his car to drive me home.


End file.
